Shiver
by Caroline3315
Summary: "There may not be another way to your heart so I guess I better find a new way in." - Maroon 5 Shameless Lemon fam.


JKRowling owns all this shit. Also listen to Maroon 5's Shiver when you read.

oOoOo

"How was the game?"

Draco looked over to the couch and saw the Head Girl laying back with her head on the arm rest reading a book. She had one leg laid out straight and the other closest to him bent up - knee socks on, skirt riding up just a little bit too high.

He smirked at her knowing that she was watching him.

"You would know, Granger," he drawled, taking his gloves off and sitting at their shared table to unlace his boots. She scoffed and he saw her fidget just a little bit.

"Please. It was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. That's hardly a game worth going to watch."

"Doesn't mean you weren't there." She lowered the book so that she could glare at him with dark brown eyes. He grinned at her. She was there. He knew that because he saw her. All soft honey curls and a yellow scarf. She was wrapped up in those idiot friends of hers cheering on his competition. "I saw you," he told her, trying not to stare at her leg – the one that was even more painfully on display since she had moved. It was like she wanted him to stare at her.

"Then you would know that I had been cheering for Hufflepuff," she said in that swotty voice that never ever failed to turn him on.

"Hufflepuff sucks." He raised an eyebrow waiting for the snarky response. He had to get her attention somehow.

"They almost beat you." That sent a shot of blood straight south.

"Almost babe, almost." She put her book down at the endearment like he knew that she would.

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?" He walked over towards the couch and sat himself down, looking at her with a smirk. It was one that was just a little bit different from the one he gave her in the hallways. She let out an annoyed noise at having to bend her other leg up but did so anyways to give him room. Without permission, he let one arm rest over the back over the couch, fingers dangerously close to her bare knee. She was watching him with raised eyebrows.

He honestly shivered.

"With good reason. I'm the only Seeker with an undefeated season this year." She bristled at this, sliding back so that she could sit against the end of the couch. Her proximity, as usual, was making his hormones go in every single direction.

"For now."

"Good thing you are on the winning side then, huh?" he said with a look on his face that would melt any other girl in Scotland let alone Hogwarts. Smile on one side of his mouth, silver eyes open and flashing. Not Hermione though, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hardly."

Draco took that as his cue. He got up on his knees and crawled over on top of her, tossing her book to the floor gently. She gazed back up at him, challenge all over her face but no rejection. He could feel where every single part of them was touching. He knew exactly how far his Quidditch uniform had pulled her skirt up. When he asked his question, his lips were skimming her ear.

"Then why are you wearing green knickers, love?"

Just like he knew she would, Hermione grabbed his face in between her tiny hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was never anything easy or gentle with them. It was always hard and passionate.

His hands were on both of her thighs as soon as she opened them for him to rest in between. He grabbed them roughly, callouses probably leaving red marks on the sensitive skin there but the noises she was making were not pain. She opened her mouth for him, tangling her tongue with his just the way that he liked. He groaned against her without caring how much power it gave her. Never caring when they were like this. Her smile was all over his mouth and she ran her fingers into his sweaty hair pulling him closer to her.

"Fuck, Granger," he got out pushing her further into the couch and moving his mouth to her jaw and down her neck. She trailed her hands down his torso, eventually getting to the bottom of his shirt and tugging it up and over his head.

"They're going to be looking for you," she managed to get out in between bruising kisses and her own shirt being pulled off. Draco was too busy leaving a mark on the pulse point on her neck, the one that had actually made her knees buckle underneath her one time in the third floor broom closet.

"Fuck 'em."

"Draco!" He bit down just a little roughly but it wasn't something he hadn't done before. She squeezed her legs tight around his hips and ran her hands along the newly exposed skin of his back. He had filled out quite a bit after all was said and done. Once the stress of the war was over and they were back at Hogwarts, he had managed to lose the sickly look and get back into Quidditch shape. Hermione didn't complain and often found herself running her hands all over his arms, his chest, his back…

"Hermione," he bit out when she reached down to undo his pants. It was made just a little bit more difficult by the fact that he was harder than he had ever been in his life. It had been a long holiday break without her. "You're going to be the death of me." She smiled and kissed his shoulder, continuing to kick at his pants. In a move that astounded him into silence, she hooked her toes into the waistband and got them off, boxers and all.

"Mmm," she said. "I missed you." Draco didn't know if she was talking to him or his dick but honestly, he didn't care one bit. Especially since she reached out and took hold of him, stroking him gently. His eyes rolled back in his head when she kissed his neck.

They could say all they wanted about the sex god of Slytherin but nobody knew about Aphrodite herself.

Draco wouldn't admit to anyone but himself that he loved her. He loved her so much.

He unhooked her bra and would have spent hours savoring each breast if she let him but then she moved to put him at her entrance, green knickers already wet and he had to think of literally anything else to compose himself.

"We can get to all that later," she whispered in his ear, breathing ragged. He was pretty sure he was hypoxic. "I need you now."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He reached up under her skirt and felt that she was warm and wet, exactly how he liked her best. He watched her head fall back against the end of the couch and couldn't resist running his tongue along the column of her exposed throat. Nothing was more beautiful than watching this witch fall apart in his arms, filled up with him.

He pushed the green fabric aside, not bothering with her skirt and slid his hands up her knee socks.

"So fucking sexy." She smiled coyly at him and with exactly zero finesse since it had been just a little bit too long, he slid himself inside of her and let his head fall against her shoulder.

"Ugh, Draco, fuck." The sound of his given name out of her mouth was just as sexy as all the filthy words he knew were going to come next. He started to move, pushing himself in and out of her slowly at first but then hard and fast. She clamped her legs around his hips and encouraged him to go further, harder, faster, deeper.

"Fuck me Draco."

Okay.

"Harder, shit."

Okay.

"You're going to make me cum."

Fuck yes.

He pounded her into the couch and watched her eyes roll back, hair around her like some of crazy halo. He braced himself on his elbows so he could watch the moment she broke apart.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She clamped down around him but he didn't stop, riding out her orgasm. Her face was scrunched up like she was in pain, arching up to him like she was presenting herself to him.

"Look at me," he demanded. She opened her eyes, blinking at him while he ground his teeth together. He knew that he was close, he was always close when she was near him. It wasn't going to take much.

"Fill me up, love."

"Fucking hell." He was all done. Alllllll done.

Draco collapsed on top of her and she let him, rubbing his back as they both caught their breath. He could do that fifteen times a day for forever but Hermione was too good for him and they both knew it.

When he felt like he could move again, he used his elbows to prop himself up, sliding himself out of her. He reached forward to brush a strand of hair off of her face and kissed her gently. She was tired and spent and too blissed out to realize that she shouldn't let him.

She kissed him back and he felt his heart beat just a little faster.

Then it was over.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Moment broken. He sighed and got off her, cleaning them both up with a wave of his wand.

"I don't know. I'm sure they're looking for me though." He hated himself. She nodded and grabbed the shirt closest to her while he put his pants on so that he could run up to the shower and change.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are."

"I'll just," he hitched a thumb over his shoulder. His eyes widened but he tried not to react when she threw his jersey on and went back to reading her book.

She was going to be the fucking death of him.


End file.
